Talk:Submerged Castle
Uh...I hate to interject, but part of the information on the "Strategy" section is false, I have played this game a lot, and also at that, have reentered many caves, many times, and when reentering the Submerged Castle, even when you defeat its boss on the final floor (Sublevel 5), and reenter the cave, the Waterwraith will still appear as it does on Sublevels 1-4. Knowing this, it is obviously surmised that the Submerged Castle will always be challenging to complete. --The Pikmin God 14:49, 16 June 2006 (UTC) Whoever wrote that walkthrough should add a waterwraith picture or some map pictures of sublevels Yoshi 10:45 10 December 2006 (UTC) On sublevel 2, I think I remember a black wood wall blocking the area to the treasures and the Bulbmin, I didn't get to see more, the Waterwraith surprised me here. :A gate. It's not always like that; if you go through the game multiple times, you'll realise that most sublevel layouts randomise, so we can't specify what exactly is going to be in your way in a walkthrough, only what is most likely to pose a problem. The Walkthrough I have noticed that a large amount of the walkthrough was the person views and opinions (< Dont know if I spelled that right.) and unreccomended strategy, I had to do major cleanup on it. Cave picture Why is the picture of Emergence Cave? It is always the picture of the emergence cave, but I don't know why... I think that we should use the cave pictures themselves, and I would volunteer to do the photos of them. ...but then again I don't know how to switch th pictures Personally, I've always thought that the Submerged Castle was some kind of haunted sewer system... -So sayeth LE the Creator. 16:13, 13 December 2008 (UTC) You're probably right about that. But then what would the Wistful Wild caves be? They are awkward combinations of fields, playrooms, bathrooms, sewers, caves and giant metal beams... Portal-Kombat Ya got me there. Maybe the designers just said "To heck with making this scientific!" and just reused every cave design in order to make it more... er... fitting, for lack of a better word. Besides, they've got entire MEADOWS with sun and sky UNDERGROUND. THAT MAKES SENSE, DOES IT NOT? -So sayeth LE the Creator. 20:17, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :) actually the fields are not real. If you didn't collect any corpses up until Snagret Hole's second floor and then you get the cutscene where the research pod says they're not worth much, if you look behind the pod you can see that the background is actually a giant box (like Yoshi's Story in Melee) and there is no sun or sky, just an ominous black abyss above! Portal-Kombat ::As I recall, you can press a button which zooms the camera to the point where you can actually see the walls of the sublevel. I mean...just kind of easier I think. :::I use that viewpoint all the time! Much more immersive. I just wish you didn't have to hold down the R button all the time, it should just be used like a normal camera funcion in the remakes and Pikmin 3. Anyways I know you can use that to see the walls but in order to see the black sky you need to follow the above steps. Portal-Kombat Glitch A Glitch occured to me here, when I was entering the cave and was just landing, a Pikmin fell AWAY from the rest, leaving me with the one pikmin on a far wall, and the rest being with me. This has only occured once currently (I rarely go in anyways), but if the pikmin flew onto where an enemy is, it could be bad, it can also be bad if more pikmin fly away. This was entering sublevel 1. (P.S. Sublevel 1 has a geyser and it isn't said.) Learner2 :Too rare, not important enough for a page... if that's what your asking... Sublevels The sublevels randomize so much! sometimes the fiery bulblax on sublevel one is inside pool of water...-- 22:40, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I found a pic.--Shaty 22:53, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Not only is that already uploaded to the wiki, as a larger version, but it's on Waterwraith. Sublevel 2. I have noticed that, during the time which I have played this cave, sublevel 2 does seem to have the same layout. The enemies(minus the Fiery Dweevils), however, have their placement set at random. Is this fact true? 11:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The enemies randomize on sublevel 2 but the area dosen't. by the way i got past sublevel 2 without the waterape i mean waterwraith. very hard . 15:11, May 25, 2012 (UTC) The Unknown unfortunatly the spawn rate for water wraith is 90% on sublevel 2 after like 5 minutes run like hell to the next sublevel. when i was ollecting the chocolate donought the water warith rolled over my pikmin. i was like meh watever. i didn't notice but waterape killed 70 of my pikmin.